Hand-held roller devices (e.g. lint rollers and the like) typically comprise a handle (which is capable of holding a substrate formed into a roll), a roll of substrate which is attached to the handle, and a cover to enclose the substrate. The substrate is generally comprised of a plurality of wraps wherein each wrap is separated from the next adjacent wrap by some type of separation such as slits, perforations, or the like. In many instances, the substrate is treated with some type of benefit agent for providing benefits to fabric. For instance, the outwardly facing side of the substrate may be adhesively treated in order to promote removal of lint and other contaminants from surfaces of fabric when the hand-held roller device is rolled on the fabric.
The cover utilized to enclose the substrate is typically comprised of a cellulosic or non-cellulosic sheet material. One of the drawbacks of such a cover stems from the difficulty in maintaining axial alignment of the cover to the substrate when removing or replacing the cover. Often times some part of the substrate is left exposed to the environment when not in use. This can result in damage to the substrate and/or degradation in product performance. For example, if left exposed, the exposed areas of the substrate can pick up unintended contaminants such as dirt and debris thus unintentionally wasting the sheet(s) of substrate thereby reducing substrate life. Additionally, without a cover, the substrate edge or surface is subject to blunt impact. Damage to the substrate can make removal of the exposed substrate wrap from the next adjacent wrap difficult. Yet further, exposure of the substrate can result in degradation of benefit agents added to the substrate. For example, if left exposed to the environment when not in use, volatile materials incorporated with the substrate (e.g.; perfume and the like) may tend to prematurely volatilize thereby reducing the amount of benefit agent available during use.
Yet further, in some instances, it may be difficult for the hand-held roller device to stand in an upright/vertical position during storage. This is generally due to the shape of the roll and/or the small amount of surface contact on the end of the device relative to overall device height.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks by providing a roller device comprised of two non-symmetrical halves that attach together to form a handle, a roller hub, and a cover guide shaft. The invention also relates to a cover comprised of a guidepost that works in conjunction with the cover guide shaft of the device for removing and replacing the cover onto the roller device in a controlled manner. The invention eliminates the cover sticking to the substrate roll as the guidepost allows for axial alignment between the cover and the roller device when the cover is placed back on and/or removed from the roller device. This also helps protect the substrate roll from damage. Yet further, as exposure of the substrate roll when not in use is reduced, there is less opportunity for degradation of product performance. Even further, the cover of the present invention provides a stable base for the roller article thereby facilitating storage of the article in a vertical position.